The Girl in the Cafe
by OnlyALittleMad
Summary: A stumble takes a candyman in a new direction


**The Girl in the Cafe**

**Hi, I'm Opal! Miss Immortal Fantasy is unavailable at the moment so please leave a message after the beep. beep**

**For the moment, while Miss Immortal Fantasy is away of course...Immortal is tied up in the corner Ha, just kidding! She's taking a break right now, so I'm allowed to take charge! Oh boy, this will be fun!**

**So since I'm taking over, it's time for me to start up my own story! **

**If you have read any of Immortal's stories you will know that most of them have very little detail. With no detail, how can one imagine?**

**Anyway, enough babble. Time for the actual fanfiction!**

**Love, Peaches and Cream**

* * *

Charlie Bucket stood posed on a white pedestal in an equally white room. It was the same place where Mike had been shrunk down during the imfamous tour two years ago. The room had changed somewhat, some things had been rearranged, but overall it was identical to how he had remembered it.

The young heir couldn't have felt more in a photo shoot. Willy Wonka stood on a white pedestal opposite himself with a camera in hand. The camera was unusual. In fact, it looked more like a magnifing glass than anything else. They were experimenting with a new gobstopper that whitens your teeth in two seconds. Willy had called it the Everlasting WhiteStarter. A strange name maybe, but then Willy Wonka was always a little on the odd side.

"You look like a ghost wearing goggles!" Charlie snickered. Willy looked up from the camera and made a clucking noise with his tongue.

He really did look like a ghost. Today, instead of the normal purple attire, he had traded it in for the same outfit in white. The two chocolate makers may have been wearing the same white rimmed goggles for protection, but Charlie never knew where his mentor was looking when he wore his pair. It was as if the glasses were huge black holes, sucking you in. Charlie shivered and tried to keep his gaze on the camera.

"Just put the gobstopper in your mouth!" Willy instructed, waving a silver gloved hand, that seemed to gleam like the brightest star. Did Willy Wonka polish his gloves? Who in the world ever does that? Oh, that's right! Willy Wonka!

Charlie popped the candy inside his mouth, then stopped playing around with it.

"Can you bite these?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie I'm surprised! We've been working on this for the past week and you don't know if you can bite the candy or not?" Willy asked, tilting his head to the side and giving off his famous smile. If you had been with the candyman as long as Charlie had been, you would of known what that smile meant. If you had just met Willy, ever smile would look the same. Spend two years with him and well, you tend to get to know certain things about Willy.

Not that Charlie knew everything of course. Even spending twenty years with Willy Wonka wouldn't be enough to get to know him really well. True, they were best friends now, but they weren't the kind of friends that told each other everything. At least, Willy didn't tell everything. Most of the time, Charlie felt that they were in a give and take relationship. Charlie would give some secrets to Willy and he would just take them. It made the boy sad that after two years, his mentor still didn't find him to be trustworthy.

"Your thinking about me again!" Willy said in a sing song voice. Charlie snapped out his trance. What? How did he know?

"How did you?..." Charlie started, but Willy cut him off.

"Cosmic Power! Stop asking questions?" he responded, with a grin. "Just suck!"

Charlie's eyes widened. Did he just say?...

"On the candy Charlie!" his mentor said, once again reading his thoughts. He didn't seem fazed at all by the fact that his heir's face was as red as a tomato.

That was the the thing with Willy. He always seemed blissfully unaware that when he spoke to a person, he may have been insulting them. Many a time, Willy had thrown a comment to Charlie, that was a bit hurtful. Charlie knew that it wasn't to be purposely rude. He knew that his mentor was too good of a friend for that.

"Now open!" Willy said, in a more childish voice than normal. Had Charlie had known him well enough as Willy knew him, he would of known that the candyman was having a deja vu moment. Willy smiled to himself as he remembered giving his heir's grandpa a chocolate bird.

When Charlie opened his mouth, his teeth shone so brightly, that it was as if they were glowing. It must of been quite bright, because even with the goggles, Willy got blinded an fell over off the pedestal. The camera plummented to the ground, and smashed. Charlie opened his mouth wide in shock, and the Everlasting WhiteStarter fell out. He didn't even think to pick it up as he ran to his mentor.

Willy lay sprawled on the floor, holding his right hand.

"Mr. Wonka! Are you alright?" Charlie asked, fearing the worst.

"Nothing is the matter Charlie! I just broke my hand!" Willy answered, acting as if this was the most normal thing in the world.

"Let me take a look!" Charlie said, bending down to check the damage. Willy flinched slightly. He still wasn't completly used to human touch. However, he still let his heir handle him. After a few moments, Charlie looked up at him sadly.

"Mr. Wonka, I think you might have to go to the hospital!"

The words seemed to ring in Willy Wonka's ears. The hospital? But he wouldn't! He couldn't!

"I can't!" Willy squeaked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wonka, but it may be the only way!"

Willy bit his lip. He hated the doctor as much as he hated the dentist. There was no way he was going! A little boy was not going to make him go!

"It's fine Charlie!" Willy lied.

But he knew how much of a lie it really was when he stood up...

* * *

**Immortal would like to let you know that she is working on her story. For the moment however, you will just have to deal with mine until she gets back from her break.**


End file.
